Just Be mine
by itachislovelywife
Summary: Sampai sekarang, Sasuke masih bisa tidak mengerti bagaimana Sakura bisa membuat detak jantungnya selalu berdetak lebih cepat dari yang seharusnya setiap kali mereka berdekatan.../..Sequel 'On Fire'/ Sasuke datang ke rumah keluarga Haruno.
1. Chapter 1

**NARUTO**** milik Masashi Kishimoto  
**

**Fic ini special buat yang minta sequel 'On Fire' dan juga pecinta Sasuke&Sakura **

**Terimakasih buat Fany-san, Poetrichan, Desypramitha2, Sasukukera, Ririn dhika, Kiro-aki, Aways sasusaku, Guest, Pingky blossom, franceour****.. kiss kiss.. :*** ..Salam kenal semuanya, Saya senang sekali sampai senyum-senyum sendiri saat baca review/komen teman-teman. Makasih bangeeeeet. :*

**Maaf** **kalau ceritanya kurang sesuai dengan yang diharapkan dan mengecewakan, mungkin.. ;)**

**Selamat membaca :)**

* * *

_Tak..tak..tak..tak.._

Terlihat seorang gadis berambut merah muda sedang sibuk berkutat di dapur, sepertinya ia sedang memotong sayur. Terlihat kepulan uap panas saat Sakura membuka tutup panci yang berisi sup mendidih, ia memasukkan sayuran yang sudah ia potong-potong ke dalam panci tersebut. Yang dibutuhkan selanjutnya adalah sedikit garam. Tangan Sakura menjulur ke sebelah kirinya untuk meraih tempat garam dimana ia selalu menaruhnya disana, ia sudah sangat hafal tempat-tempat dimana ia biasa menaruh bumbu-bumbu dan peralatan dapurnya, jadi tanpa melihat pun ia bisa tahu. Kening Sakura sedikit berkerut karena yang ia raih hanya udara, Sakura menoleh dan terlihat bingung karena ia tidak melihat bumbu-bumbu dapurnya disana.

"Oh, iya," gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri, ia menarik tangannya kembali dan wajahnya kembali rileks, "Ini rumah Sasuke-_kun,_"

Sakura melihat sekeliling dapur, ia melihat tempat garam di rak bumbu dekat tempat mencuci piring, ia mengambilnya kemudian membubuhkan sedikit garam ke dalam sup yang ia masak, bersamaan dengan itu Sakura mendengar derit pintu dapur dibuka dari luar dan terdengar langkah kaki mendekatinya.

"Sakura? Apa itu kau?" suara Sasuke, terdengar suaranya sedikit serak.

Sakura dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke sedang menguap lembut. Dalam hati Sakura mengagumi wajah Sasuke yang menurutnya terlihat sangat imut saat menguap, sebuah pemandangan yang sangat langka bahkan baru pertama kalinya ia temui, Sasuke benar-benar terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

"Tentu saja ini aku, gadis yang tadi siang sedang kelaparan tapi tiba-tiba saja Sasuke-kun membawaku kesini," celetuk Sakura main-main. Sakura meraih mangkuk dari lemari dapur. "Duduklah, aku sedang memasak sup ikan. Sasuke -_kun _pasti juga lapar, 'kan?"

Sasuke hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan kecil. Sasuke kembali mengingat kejadian tadi siang, dari kejadian di apartemen Naruto sampai ia membawa pergi Sakura dari hadapan pemuda beralis tebal yang selalu berusaha mendekati Sakura. Ngomong-ngomong pemuda beralis tebal dan selalu terlihat berpakaian aneh itu, Sasuke masih sangat ingat saat pertama kali mereka bertemu, tepatnya saat pendaftaran ujian chunin, bocah beralis tebal itu langsung menyatakan cinta pada Sakura secara terang-terangan.

"Apa ... apa itu alasannya kau menerima ajakannya?" tanya Sasuke, penasan.

Sakura menghentikan kegiatannya mengaduk sup, ia berbalik dan melihat ke arah Sasuke. "Eh? ... memangnya Sasuke-_kun_ pikir aku punya alasan lain?" tanya Sakura balik dengan wajah _innocence._

Sakura tersenyum lebar saat melihat ekspresi wajah Sasuke yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi seperti anak kecil yang tidak bisa mengekspresikan dirinya karena bingung.

"Ah, supnya pasti sudah matang," Sakura dengan cepat berbalik, ia tidak ingin membuat Sasuke merasa malu dengan pertanyaannya. Sakura mengaduk supnya sebentar kemudian ia mematikan kompor.

Sakura sedang menyendok sup hendak memindahkannya ke dalam mangkuk kecil ketika ia tiba-tiba merasakan dua lengan kokoh melingkar disekitar pinggangnya. Mata Sakura sempat melebar sesaat sebelum Senyum kecil terukir di bibirnya, ia kembali melanjutkan memindahkan sup yang ia masak ke dalam mangkuk.

"Aku senang ... kau mau disini bersamaku," Sasuke bergumam, ia membenamkan kepalanya di tengkuk Sakura. Sontak wajah Sakura langsung memerah. Ia bisa merasakan deru nafas Sasuke yang hangat menyapu lehernya. Rasa geli, malu, dan nyaman bercampur menjadi satu.

"Ah! A-ayo kita makan ... A-aku sangat lapar, pasti Sasuke-_kun _juga lapar, 'kan?" ucap Sakura, salah tingkah. Ia melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sasuke dan dengan cepat meletakkan dua mangkuk yang sudah berisi sup ke atas baki dan membawanya menuju _chabudai _(meja berkaki pendek yang biasanya digunakan di rumah-rumah tradisional Jepang).

Sasuke mengikuti Sakura menuju _chabudai_ yang terletak di dapur rumahnya dengan wajah cemberut. Dia mendudukkan dirinya di lantai yang beralas _tatami_, Sasuke menyangga wajah cemberutnya dengan kedua tangannya yang ia letakkan di atas meja. Uchiha Sasuke tidak pernah menunjukkan ekpresi seperti ini kepada siapa pun. Namun, bersama Sakura ia tidak segan menunjukkan sisi lain dari dirinya.

Sasuke terus menatap Sakura dengan wajah cemberutnya, Sakura tampak canggung melihat ekspresi wajah Sasuke. Pemuda yang sedang cemberut di depannya benar-benar bukan seperti Sasuke yang ia kenal. Dalam hati Sakura merasa geli dengan sikap Sasuke yang sangat-sangat _out of character _itu, tapi ia tidak tahu apakah ia harus tertawa pada kekonyolan Sasuke atau mengasihaninya.

"Sasuke-_kun_, berhentilah bersikap seperti itu. Makan lah, supnya keburu dingin," tegur Sakura. Jika Sasuke terus memandangnya dengan ekspresi seperti itu, bisa-bisa ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mencubit pipinya dan menciumnya gemas.

Mendengar teguran Sakura, Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya dari Sakura tapi ia masih tetap memasang muka cemberut.

'Kenapa Sasuke-_kun_ jadi aneh begini, apa dia marah hanya karena aku tidak membiarkannya memelukku,' pikir Sakura.

Sakura menaruh sendok yang ia gunakan untuk makan sup, ia bangun dari posisi duduknya yang bersebrangan dengan posisi duduk Sasuke, kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sasuke.

"Sasuke-_kun..._" panggilnya, mencoba untuk membuat Sasuke berhenti cemberut. Tampak raut bersalah di wajah cantik Sakura, ia berfikir Sasuke ngambek karena ia tidak membiarkan Sasuke untuk memeluknya. Karena Sasuke tidak bergeming, Sakura memberanikan diri melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada Sasuke, memeluknya dengan lembut untuk mengekspresikan penyesalan.

Tentu saja tindakan Sakura berhasil membuat sudut bibir sang Uchiha terangkat ke atas, karena sebenarnya dia tidak benar-benar marah, dia cuma cuma ingin mendapat pelukan sayang dari gadis yang telah membuatnya jatuh cinta. :p

"Cium aku,"ucap Sasuke.

"EH?" seru Sakura, kaget. Ia dengan cepat melepaskan lengannya yang semula memeluk Sasuke. Wajah Sakura spontan memerah terang.

"Kau tidak mau?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah _innocence_.

"Bu-bukan begitu ... Ki-kita bukan sepasang kekasih ...jadi ...jadi kita tidak bisa berciuman begitu saja," terang Sakura, salah tingkah.

"Apa kau bilang?! Bukan sepasang kekasih?!" seru Sasuke, terdengar ada nada marah didalamnya. "Bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau ... kalau kau adalah milikku, karena kau adalah milikku maka ... aku adalah milikmu juga," lanjutnya dengan nada sedikit pelan, saat ia bilang 'aku adalah milikmu juga' semburat merah muncul di pipi Sasuke, tapi ia segera memalingkan wajahnya supaya Sakura tidak melihatnya.

"Ah, lupakan. Cepat habiskan makanmu," ucap Sasuke, terlihat sedikit salah tingkah.

Bersamaan dengan Sasuke mangambil sumpitnya untuk memulai makan, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan lembut menangkup kedua pipinya dan membuatnya untuk melihat ke arah pemilik tangan lembut tersebut. Jantung Sasuke berhenti seketika, matanya terbuka lebar dan sumpit yang ia pegang jatuh dari tanganya tanpa ia sadari saat ia merasakan bibir lembut Sakura mendarat cepat di bibirnya. Sasuke membatu.

"Janji jangan cemberut lagi," ucap Sakura, terlihat wajahnya merona parah setelah memberi Sasuke satu kecupan singkat.

"..."

"A-ayo makan," ucap Sakura, terlihat canggung karena Sasuke masih diam membatu dan terus menatapnya.

"Kenapa cuma sebentar?" kalimat pertama yang keluar dari bibir Sasuke setelah sadar dari rasa kagetnya.

"Eh?" Sakura menatap Sasuke, bingung.

Dan sekarang giliran Sakura yang dibuat Sasuke membatu, karena tindakan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba saja menarik tengkuk Sakura dan menempelkan bibirnya di atas bibir Sakura. Mata Sasuke terlihat terpejam saat bibirnya mendarat di atas bibir Sakura. Wajah Sakura semakin memanas, jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan. Matanya yang sempat melebar akhirnya ikut terpejam merasakan kecupan lembut dari sang Uchiha.

Sasuke mencium Sakura dengan lembut, ia ingin menikmati pelan-pelan bibir gadis yang ia cintai. "Aku mencintaimu, Sakura," gumam Sasuke disela ciumannya saat ia memaguti bibir Sakura penuh cinta.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke-_kun_," jawab Sakura tidak lebih dari bisikan lembut.

Mereka berbagi ciuman manis, menyalurkan perasaan cinta masing-masing, ciuman yang tadinya lembut berubah menjadi panas. Dari cara Sasuke menciumnya, Sakura tahu bahwa Sasuke menginginkannya sebanyak ia menginginkan Sasuke juga.

Tiba-tiba ... "Yo! Sasu-"

BANG!

Pintu tiba-tiba ditutup kembali setelah dibuka.

"Aku tidak melihat apa-apa! Lanjutkan saja apa pun yang sedang kalian lakukan! Jangan pedulikan aku!" Sebuah suara dari luar pintu. "Oh, iya, satu lagi, Hokage-_sama _menyuruhmu untuk segera memberikan laporan misimu, Sasuke!"

Pemilik suara itu adalah Hatake Kakashi, mantan guru mereka ...*Kakashi-_chan_ kau datang pada waktu yang tepat. Mereka baru enam belas tahun, bukan?. (autor ngasih kakashi 'nice guy' pose (y) )

Sakura dengan spontan memecahkan ciuman mereka, ia mendorong tubuh Sasuke sehingga Sasuke terdorong sedikit menjauh. Mereka berdua terpaksa memecahkan ciuman mereka karena gangguan itu. Sasuke terlihat sangat kesal, ia melemparkan tatapan membunuh pada pintu yang tadi sempat dibuka oleh mantan gurunya. Wajah Sakura terlihat merah terang, ia terlihat sedikit gelagapan.

"Ingatkan aku untuk membunuhnya nanti," gerutu Sasuke, kesal. "Orang itu bahkan tidak mengetuk pintu!" tambahnya, geram.

Sakura menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal dan tersenyum canggung. Melihat seorang Uchiha Sasuke menjadi kesal karena ciumannya terganggu membuat Sakura mau tidak mau tersenyum geli, Sasuke yang cemberut terlihat seperti anak kecil dan Sakura merasa Sasuke terlihat cukup menawan dengan wajah seperti itu. :3

xxx


	2. Sasuke's Birthday

Sasuke menutup pintu rumahnya, ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada daun pintu dan menarik nafas dalam. Sasuke diam-diam mengucapkan selamat pada diri sendirinya karena bisa menyelesaikan misinya lebih awal. Sejak kembali ke Konoha ia hanya mendapatkan misi kelas D, ia belum diperbolehkan untuk keluar desa sebagai hukuman baginya yang dulu pernah menjadi _nukenin_ desa.

Meskipun misi yang dikerjakannya dalam tiga bulan ini hanyalah misi kelas D, tapi hampir setiap hari ia baru bisa menginjakkan kakinya kembali di rumahnya pada tengah malam. Orang-orang bilang misi kelas D adalah misi-misi yang sepele, tapi buat Sasuke misi kelas D adalah misi tersulit dan sangat melelahkan, kalau bisa memilih ia akan lebih senang jika mendapatkan misi kelas A. Sasuke lebih baik bertarung menghadapai ninja kelas S dan ninja-ninja pelarian dari pada ia harus mencari kucing yang hilang, membantu mencabuti rumput, membersihkan sungai dari sampah-sampah yang dihasilkan dari orang-orang yang suka membuang sampah sembarangan, dan bahkan kadang ia mendapat misi menjaga anak kecil.

Tiba-tiba indranya mengatakan kepadanya ada orang lain di dalam rumahnya. Sasuke dengan waspada berjalan menuju dimana indranya mengatakan orang asing tersebut berada, saat ia baru sampai di dekat pintu dapur, Sasuke merdengar langkah kaki dari dalam dapur yang kemudian diikuti derit pintu dibuka dari dalam.

Terlihat seorang gadis berambut sewarna dengan bunga sakura muncul dari dalam dapur. Sakura mengenakan _yukata_ berwarna hijau muda dengan pola bunga sakura, dan ditambah_ obi _hitam lebar menyelempang di pinggangnya yang ramping. Ramburnya yang diikat keatas dihiasi dengan jepitan rambut, membuat Sakura terlihat sangat manis.

Sasuke mengerjap beberapa kali. _Kenapa Sakura bisa berada di rumahnya, ditambah Sakura mengenakan yukata. Ah, mungkin ini cuma halusinasinya saja_, pikir Sasuke.

"Sakura?" tanyanya.

Sakura tersenyum manis dan berjalan mendekati Sasuke.

"Apakah ini benar-benar kau?" tanya Sasuke, untuk meyakinkan kalau ia tidak sedang berhalusinasi.

mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke, senyum manis di wajah Sakura langsung menhilang digantikan dengan wajah cemberut. "Tentu saja!" jawab Sakura seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Memangnya ada berapa banyak gadis asing yang Sasuke-_kun _ijinkan berkeliaran di rumah Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura, terdengar ada nada cemburu didalamnya.

Sudut bibir Sasuke terangkat ke atas sedikit saat melihat Sakura menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam penuh menyelidik.

"Kau satu-satunya gadis asing yang pernah menginjakkan kakinya di rumah ini, Sakura," jawab sasuke. "Sekarang jelaskan padaku, bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke dalam rumahku?" tanya Sasuke, main-main.

Sakura menghela nafas dengan geram. "Kau pernah memberikan kunci rumahmu padaku, Sasuke-_kun_," jawabnya enggan. "Sekarang bisakah Sasuke-_kun_ berhenti bertanya dengan pertanyaan konyol, Sasuke-_kun_ merusak suasana hati,"

Sasuke hanya menyeringai, entah sejak kapan ia mulai suka untuk menggoda Sakura, ia senang melihat wajah cemberut Sakura yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan itu.

Tanpa berucap apa-apa Sakura langsung menarik lengan Sasuke menuju ruang tengah kediaman Uchiha.

"Tunggu disini sebentar," perintah Sakura, ia masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut kemudian menutup pintunya, meninggalkan Sasuke yang berdiri di luar pintu dengan dahi berkerut.

Selang beberapa menit, terlihat Sakura membuka pintunya kembali, ia berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan memosisikan dirinya berdiri di belakang Sasuke. Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya melihat tingkah Sakura yang terlihat sedikit aneh.

"Ada apa denganmu? Dan ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau berpakaian seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Berhentilah bertanya, sejak kapan Sasuke-_kun _jadi suka bertanya begini. Tutup matamu!" perintah Sakura.

"Eh?" Sasuke sedikit kaget ketika tiba-tiba sepasang tangan hangat Sakura menutup kedua matanya dari belakang.

"Ah! Kau terlalu tinggi Sasuke-_kun_. Kalau kau terlalu tinggi begini bagaimana aku bisa menuntunmu masuk kedalam dengan kedua tanganku menutup matamu," gerutu Sakura.

"Siapa juga yang menyuruhmu ... dan Salahkan dirimu sendiri kenapa kau terlalu pendek,"

"Terlalu pendek?!" mata Sakura melotot. "Sasuke-_kun_.. kau jahat!" ujar Sakura, kembali memonyongkan bibirnya.

Sasuke membalikkan badannya dan mendapati wajah Sakura yang cemberut. "Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu, atau aku akan menciummu," gumam Sakuke tak jelas.

"Huh? Kau bilang apa?" tanya Sakura yang hanya samar-samar mendengarnya.

"Tidak ada ... Ah, baiklah. Aku akan menutup mataku sendiri, jadi berhentilah memasang wajah cempberut seperti itu,"

"Ah! Benar. Buruan!" Sakura segera menuntun Sasuke yang matanya terpejam memasuki ruang tengah.

"Tetap disini dan jangan buka matamu," perintah Sakura saat mereka sudah berada di ruang tengah kediaman Uchiha.

Sakura berjalan ke meja yang ada disana, ia mengambil _chocolate cheese cake _dengan tujuh belas lilin biru tua berkedip-kedip di atasnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Sasuke-_kun,_" ucap Sakura yang sudah berdiri di depan Sasuke dengan menbawa kue ulang tahun yang tadi ia ambil.

Sasuke membuka matannya dan terlihat kaget, matanya sedikit melebar. Disana, di depannya, Sakura berdiri membawa kue ulang tahun, menatapnya penuh cinta dengan sebuah senyum tulus menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Terlihat ruangan tersebut didekorasi cerah dengan pita warna-warni ditempelkan di dinding yang biasanya kosong. Balon warna-warni menutupi langit-langit dari warna merah, putih, biru, merah muda, kuning, hitam, hijau, ungu dan orange.

"Naruto dan Kakashi-_sensei _masih dalam misi mereka, jadi mereka tidak bisa berada disini," ucap Sakura.

Sasuke masih tertegun, tenggorokannya terasa kering dan tidak ada kata-kata yang terangkai dalam pikirannya. Ia bahkan lupa kalau hari ini adalah ulang tahunnya. Sejak peristiwa pembantaian klan Uchiha, Sasuke tidak pernah benar-benar peduli tentang ulang tahunnya.

"Buatlah sebuah keinginan kemudian tiup lilinnya," perintah Sakura dengan nada lembut.

"Terima kasih, Sakura," ucapnya, dengan nada penuh ketulusan. Sasuke menutup matannya untuk membuat sebuah keinginan, Kemudian dia meniup semua lilin dalam satu tiupan.

"Ayo kita duduk dan potong kuenya," ajak Sakura dengan senyum ceria.

Setelah mereka duduk, Sakura memotong kue dan menyajikan potongan besar untuk Sasuke. "Cobalah kuenya. Ini aku yang membuat sendiri," ucap Sakura dengan mata berbinar, berharap Sasuke menyukai kue buatannya.

Sasuke memberi sakura senyum tulus untuk mengekspresikan rasa terima kasihnya. Sasuke tidak menyukai makanan manis, tapi ia akan mencoba untuk memakannya, setidaknya untuk menghargai usaha Sakura yang sudah susah payah membuat kue tersebut khusus untuknya. Ia memotong perlahan potongan kue yang Sakura sajikan di depannya lalu menyuap potongan kecil itu ke dalam mulutnya. Sasuke mengunyah kue di mulutnya dengan pelan, dan ternyata rasanya cukup enak, tidak terlalu manis seperti yang ia pikir.

"Enak, tidak terlalu manis," ucap Sasuke, mengomentari kue yang sedang ia makan.

Tampak mata Sakura berbinar. Ia sengaja membuan _chocolate cheese cake _karena ia tahu Sasuke tidak menyukai makanan manis.

"Ah, Aku juga sudah menyiapkan teh untuk Sasuke-_kun_," Sakura segera berdiri dan berjalan menuju dapur.

Sasuke tersenyum, ia memandang Sakura yang berjalan menuju dapur. Selang beberapa menit terlihat Sakura memasuki ruangan tersebut kembali dengan membawa nampan dengan teko dan cangkir di atasnya. Dalam hati Sasuke mangagumi Sakura yang terlihat begitu feminim dan dewasa dengan _yukata _yang ia kenakan.

Sepertinya Sakura Salah langkah, mungkin karena ia terlalu grogi karena Sasuke terus memandang ke arahnya. Sakura yang kehilangan keseimbangan, melemparkan nampan yang ia bawa entah kemana. Sakura memejamkan matanya menunggu dampak dari jatuhnya, sampai akhirnya ia merasakan tubuhnya berbaring telentang di lantai dan terdengar di indra pendengarannya suara horor teko dan cangkir yang juga mendarat di lantai, Sakura yakin pasti saat ini sebagian lantai ruangan tersebut sudah di banjiri tumpahan teh yang tadi ia bawa.

Sebelum Sakura membuka matanya, ia merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan hangat berada di bawah kepalanya dan ada sesuatu yang berat menimpa tubuhnya. Ketika dia membuka mata, matanya langsung membulat lebar saat ia menyadari ternyata Sasuke lah yang berada di atas tubuhnya.

Rupanya Sasuke berusaha menyelamatkan Sakura, tapi sialnya ia juga kehilangan keseimbangan dan akhirnya jatuh di atas tubuh Sakura. Jarak wajah keduanya kini begitu dekat, bahkan dari jarak seperti ini mereka bisa saling merasakan hembusan nafas hangat masing-masing.

Sasuke mulai menyadari bahwa ia dan Sakura terjebak dalam posisi rumit, posisi mereka terlihat sedikit errr,,, intim. Tubuhnya menindih tubuh Sakura, salah satu tangannya berada di bawah kepala sakura dan yang satunya lagi berada di lengan Sakura. Sasuke menelan ludahnya susah payah, mencoba mati-matian untuk menormalkan detak jantungnya yang tiba-tiba saja seperti mengamuk di dalam dadanya. Sampai sekarang, Sasuke masih bisa tidak mengerti bagaimana Sakura bisa membuat detak jantungnya selalu berdetak lebih cepat dari yang seharusnya setiap kali mereka berdekatan.

Sakura masih tercengang menatap wajah Sasuke yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Jantung Sakura berdebar liar di dalam dadanya, ia yakin sekarang pipinya sudah merona parah.

"Sakura, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke, terdengar sedikit terengah-engah padahal ia sudah berusaha membuat suaranya senormal mungkin dan mencoba mengacuhkan posisi tubuh mereka saat ini. Namun, meskipun ia mencoba yang terbaik untuk bertindak acuh tak acuh tentang situasi mereka, Sasuke tampaknya telah kehilangan keinginan untuk memindahkan tubuhnya menjauh dari tubuh Sakura.

"Um," angguk Sakura, dan sepertinya ia juga tidak ada niat mengubah posisi mereka.

_Onyc _bertemu _emerald_, mereka saling tatap, keduanya tampaknya mulai melupakan posisi tubuh mereka yang saling tindih. Sasuke terus menatap wajah Sakura, dari jarak seperti ini Sasuke bisa dengan jelas melihat paras cantik Sakura, tampak jelas Sakura mempunyai fitur wajah yang indah. Matanya _emerald_ nya tampak bersinar, ditambah lagi dengan kursif bulu matanya yang menambah keindahan matanya. Hidungnya sudah tentu bagus. Dan bibirnya ... Saat ini, ketika Sasuke menatap pada bibir Sakura, ia tiba-tiba merasakan dorongan untuk mencicipi bibir Sakura yang menurutnya terlihat sangat lezat seperti buah tomat kesukaannya. Sasuke susah payah meneguk air liurnya memandang sosok indah yang kini tengah berada di bawahnya.

Deru nafas keduanya semakin berat. Sakura merasakan sekujur tubuhnya meremang hebat saat nafasnya dan nafas Sasuke saling beradu. Meski merasa asing namun entah mengapa ia merasa nyaman.

Perlahan-lahan, seolah-olah dalam gerakan lambat dalam film, Sasuke menunduk untuk mengklaim bibir Sakura. Sakura, pada saat yang sama, mulai menutup matanya. Sentimeter demi sentimeter, bibir Sasuke mendekati bibir Sakura sampai akhirnya bibir mereka bertemu.

Dan kemudian, setelah mereka berciuman lembut nan manis cukup lama ada sesuatu yang berubah di dalam ruangan tersebut, ciuman lembut mereka berubah menjadi ciuman panas. kedua tangan Sasuke kini berada pada kedua sisi wajah Sakura, kepalanya kadang bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri dan sesekali memberi kesempatan pada Sakura untuk mengambil nafas. Sementara kedua lengan Sakura sudah melingkar di tubuh sasuke, jemarinya meraba-raba punggung Sasuke saat mereka berciuman. Tak ada yang berniat mengakhiri kegiatan panas ini. Dari sorot mata mereka yang kadang sesekali terbuka saat mereka mengambil nafas disela ciuman panas itu atau dari aroma tubuh mereka atau dari sesuatu entah apa itu, mengatakan pada mereka bahwa sekarang adalah 'waktunya'.

_Tidak sekarang, _Sasuke disela ciuman panas mereka masih berusaha mengingatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia dan Sakura baru tujuh belas tahun, mereka belum boleh melakukan hal yang lebih dari ini.

Tapi dengan semakin bertamba panasnya ciuman yang mereka lakukan, semakin sulit bagi dirinya untuk melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Sakura yang menurutnya sangat memabukkannya itu. Bibir Sasuke menempel pada bibir Sakura seperti serbuk besi yang menempel pada magnet. Tubuh mereka saling menempel seperti magnet, pinggang mereka saling menghimpit, menimbulkan sensasi-sensasi aneh yang belum pernah mereka rasakan sebelumnya. Mereka menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih dari ini.

"Hmph… Sas..Sasu..." akhirnya desahan pertama Sakura keluar dari mulutnya.

Mendengar desahan Sakura, Sasuke merasakan detak jantungnya semakin menggila dan ada sensasi tersendiri saat ia mendengar desahan merdu itu, Sasuke semakin memperdalam ciumannya, sebuah ciuman bergairah nan panas.

"Eungh..." lenguh Sakura, tubuhnya yang ditindih tubuh Sasuke mulai mengeliat aneh akibat sensasi yang ia rasakan. Ciuman itu begitu dalam, rasanya seperti Sasuke mencoba untuk menghisap jiwanya. Keduanya tampak sangat larut dalam suasana yang mereka ciptakan. Dan...

_BLAM_

Pintu terbuka..

"Yo! Sasu-..."

Kedua insan yang sedang asik bercumbu itu sontak melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Sakura langsung mendorong kuat tubuh Sasuke yang masih menindihnya dan bergegas bangun, ia dengan cepat merapikan _yukata_ dan juga rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan, wajahnya terlihat merah terang. Lain dengan Sakura yang terlihat sangat malu, Sasuke justru menatap kesal pada penyusup rumahnya yang tak lain adalah Hatake Kakashi, mantan guru mereka. Ini adalah kedua kalinya mantan Gurunya menginterupsi kegiatan serunya bersama Sakura.

Sakura tidak berani mengangkat wajahnya. Ia terlampau malu.

Kakashi dengan wajah tanpa dosa menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Maaf, tampaknya aku telah mengganggu aktivitas kalian lagi," Ada kilatan jahil dan hiburan tertulis pada mata Kakashi saat ia menatap kedua mantan muridnya.

"Ah, aku pikir aku akan kembali lagi besok. Lanjutkan dengan apa pun yang tadi kalian lakukan, Jangan lupa untuk mengunci pintu," Kakashi mengedipkan mata pada Sasuke dan Sakura sebelum berbalik untuk pergi.

_BLUSH_

"Kakashi!" "Kakashi-_sensei!_" Panggil Sasuke dan Sakura hampir bersamaan

Kakashi terkekeh. "Kalian tidak perlu menjelaskan. Jika kalian ingin aku mengatatakan kalau aku tidak melihat apa-apa, maka aku tidak melihat apa-apa,"

"_Sensei_ ... itu tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan!" potong Sakura.

"Apa yang membawamu kemari?" tanya Sasuke, yang tidak ada minat sama sekali untuk basa-basi.

"Oh, iya," Kakashi merogoh saku rompinya, terlihat ia mengeluarkan dua buah bungkusan.

"Ini," ucap Kakashi sambil melemparkan dua bungkusan tersebut pada Sasuke. Sasuke secara reflek menangkapnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Sasuke. itu hadiah dariku dan juga Naruto. Naruto masih dalam misinya jadi ia menitipkannya padaku," ucap Kakashi sambil tersenyum di balik maskernya.

Terlihat Sasuke tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa pada Kakashi, kekesalannya pada Kakashi yang sudah mengganggu kegiatannya bersama sakura mulai memudar, ternyata Kakashi masih peduli dengannya, ia datang ke rumahnya untuk memberikan ucapan selamat ulang tahun dan bahkan memberinya hadiah juga,_ meskipun ia belum tahu apa isinya_. Dalam hati Sasuke sangat senang dan bersyukur karena mempunyai teman yang sekaligus sudah seperti keluarga seperti Kakashi, Naruto dan Sakura. Mereka selalu peduli dengannya dan selalu ada untuknya.

"Terimakasih, Kakashi,"

"Tidak perlu terharu, Sasuke," Kekeh Kakashi melihat perubahan ekspresi wajah Sasuke. "Oh, iya, yang isinya berwarna orange itu kado dariku dan yang warna hijau dari Naruto,"

"Orange? hijau?" gumam Sakura pelan, terlihat seperti berfikir untuk mengingat sesuatu.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pulang. Kalian berdua bisa melanjutkan kegiatan kalian yang sempat terganggu tadi," ucap Kakashi diikuti kekehan, sebelum berbalik ia mengedipkan matanya pada kedua mantan muridnya lagi.

BLUSH

Wajah Sakura dan Sasuke memerah terang. _Pasti Kakashi sempat melihat adegan agak panas yang barusan mereka lakukan_, pikir mereka.

"Jangan lupa simpan baik-baik kado dariku dan juga dari naruto, Sasuke! Kau pasti akan sangat membutuhkannya nanti," ucap Kakashi, terdengar ia terkekeh sebelum menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

-0-0-0-

Setelah Kakashi pergi suasananya berubah menjadi sedikit canggung. Sakura merasa malu dan tampak bergerak gelisah mengingat apa yang sudah ia dan sasuke lakukan sebelum kakashi datang. Disisi lain, Sasuke yang kelihatan lebih tenang sebenarnya juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan Sakura. Saat Sakura melihat ke arah Sasuke matanya langsung tertumbuk pada manik hitam Sasuke yang kebetulan juga sedang melihat ke arahnya.

_Thum..Thum..Thum.._

Suara degup jantung mereka melonjak lagi. Rasa cangungpun tak ayal langsung terasa pada keduanya.

Sakura dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangannya ke sembarang arah, berusaha supaya matanya tidak bertemu dengan mata Sasuke. Ia terlalu malu mengingat apa yang barusan mereka lakukan, sungguh ia tidak siap untuk menatap wajah Sasuke. Tiba-tiba mata Sakura membulat lebar saat ia melihat sebagian dari lantai ruangan tersebut dibanjiri tumpahan teh dan terlihat kepingan pecahan teko dan cangkir disana. Seketika itu pula raut bersalah muncul di wajah cantik Sakura, ia sengaja menyiapkan semuanya karena ingin membuat ulang tahu Sasuke menjadi istimewa, tapi karena ketidak hati-hatiannya ia terjatuh dan menyebabkan lantai ruangan tersebut terlihat berantakan sekarang.

"Maafkan aku," ucap Sakura lirih.

Terlihat dahi Sasuke berkerut bingung, ia melihat ke arah Sakura. Mata Sasuke langsung melebar saat ia melihat air mata mengalir di pipi Sakura yang putih.

"Sakura, kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke, terdengar ada nada kuatir di dalammya.

Sakura menatap nanar ke lantai dimana kepingan pecahan teko dan cangkir dan juga tumpahan teh berada. "Aku ingin ulang tahun Sasuke-_kun_ menjadi istimewa ... tapi aku ... hik.. teko dan cangkir pecah ...hik ... dan teh tumpah dimana-mana hik ... aku terlalu ceroboh," ucap Sakura diselingi isakan tangis.

Tampak raut lega di wajah Sasuke, karena ternyata Sakura menangis hanya karena hal itu. Ternyata Sakura masih tetap cengeng seperti saat mereka masih di akademi, pikir Sasuke.

Sasuke mendekati Sakura, kemudian ia menangkupkan tangannya di kedua sisi wajah Sakura, membuat gadis berambut _soft pink_ itu melihat ke arahnya. Sasuke menghapus air mata yang mengalir membasahi pipi Sakura dengan kedua ibu jarinya. "Ini sangat special," bisiknya lembut. Air mata Sakura masih terus berurai dan raut bersalah masih tercetak di wajah cantiknya.

"Kau rela bersusah payah menyiapkan semua ini untukku, aku sangat terkesan dan berterima kasih kepadamu, Sakura. Ini akan menjadi kenangan yang tak ternilai," ucap Sasuke dengan nada penuh ketulusan.

"Sasuke-_kun.._" ucap Sakura, matanya mulai berbinar meskipun air matanya masih terus mengalir.

Terlihat senyum tulus terpatri di wajah tampan Sasuke. "Berhentilah menangis. Gadis cengeng!" ucap Sasuke, mencubit pipi Sakura gemas.

"Aww.. Sakit Sasuke-_kun_!" Sakura merintih kesakitan.

Sasuke melepaskan cubitannya, lalu ia mengelus sayang pipi Sakura yang sedikit memerah akibat cubitannya itu, "Terimakasih," bisik Sasuke sambil menatap lembut sakura.

Terlihat mata Sakura berbinar, kini air matanya sudah berhenti dan berganti sebuah senyum manis terkembang indah di bibirnya.

Pandangan mereka bertemu, seperti terhipnotis tak ada yang mengalihkan pandangan dan tetap saling memandang bola mata satu sama lain.

Sasuke mendekatkan kepalanya kearah Sakura, menjangkau bibir gadis dihadapannya dengan sekali kecupan singkat. "Aku mencintaimu, Sakura," ucap Sasuke sambil menatap Sakura lembut.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke-_kun. _Sangat," ucap Sakura.

Entah siapa yang memulai terlebih dahulu, kini bibir mereka sudah bertautan kembali.

Kedua tangan Sasuke yang semula berada di kedua pipi Sakura, kini salah satu tanganya sudah beralih pada tengkuk Sakura untuk memepersempit jarak diantara mereka. Awalnya memang hanya sebuah kecupan namun lama kelamaan kecupan itu berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan kecil yang manis. Sasuke makin menekan tengkuk Sakura untuk memperdalam ciumanya.

Kini tangan Sakura sudah melingkar di leher Sasuke. Sementara tangan Sasuke, yang satu berada di punggung Sakura dan yang satunya lagi berada di pinggang ramping Sakura, menekan pinggang gadis itu supaya merapat padanya, membagi kehangatan tubuhnya pada gadis yang berhasil membuatnya jatuh cinta itu, dan juga memberi isyarat padanya seberapa dalam dirinya menginginkan Sakura. Seolah lapar satu sama lain ciuman mereka berubah ganas dan menggebu-gebu, seolah perasaan cinta yang mereka rasakan tersampaikan dengan cara mereka seperti ini. Suasana malam itu cukup mendukung apa yang sedang mereka lakukan sekarang. Udara malam yang dingin membuat keduanya mencari kehangatan satu sama lain. :p

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**WAAAAAA... masih nggak percaya fic ini dapet 1056 views. Sayangnya yang review cuma sedikit.. hehehe.. Makasih buat yang udah nyempetin baca fic ini. :***

Cerita ini Special buat yang udah favoritin, follow dan juga review. Much **love..** :*

** Yuki, ** Pinky Blossom, ** Fani-san, ** Natsumo Kagerou, ** Ifahara Sasusaku, ** Franceour, ** Hanagiku-chan, ** Guest, ** BCherryPurple, ** Kiro-aki, ** Desypramitha2, ** Yaya Uchiha, ** Cherryxsasuke, ** D'uchiha _...**Terima kasih buat review/komen-nya... Its means alot to me.. kiss..kiss.. :* #abigbearhug**_


	3. Bertemu Orang tua Sakura

**RATED: T mendekati M **

**My**_** nose was bleeding as I was writing and imagining the 1/3 part of this chapter. ;)**_

_**Buat adik-adik yang umurnya masih di bawah 16 tahun sebaiknya nggak usah baca cerita ini :) ..kalo yang udah 16 tahun, nggak papa soalnya kita seumuran :D**_

_**Terimakasih buat yang udah mau nyempetin baca, fav, follow dan juga nge-review chap sebelumnya. Arigato gozaimasu... :***_

_**SELAMAT MEMBACA... :)**_

* * *

.

.

.

"Sasuke-_kun_, "Sebuah suara lembut membangunkan Sasuke dari tidurnya. Matanya perlahan terbuka, setelah mengerjap beberapa kali, ia menemukan wajah cantik dari wanita yang telah berhasil memiliki hatinya.

Dia tampak tersenyum simpul sebelum bergumam, "Hmm.. Lima menit lagi, Sakura," ia menarik tubuh mungil wanita itu lebih dekat kepadanya sebelum dia menutup matanya lagi.

"Sasuke-_kun_," protes gadis (wanita) itu.

"Hanya lima menit lagi," gumamnya seraya membenamkan wajahnya pada rambut wanita itu, membiarkan dirinya terlelap lagi. Ini nyaman, ia menyukainya, kalau bisa memilih, sepertinya ia akan memilih terus seperti ini dan tidak usah bangun.

"Kau akan terlambat, Sasuke-_kun._ Bukankah kau harus menjalankan misi wajib mu?" gumam wanita dalam pelukannya pelan, tapi wanita itu, Haruno Sakura, masih tetap bersandar di dadanya.

"Terlambat sesekali tidak akan apa-apa," balas Sasuke, nada suaranya terdengar serak. Dengan mata tetap terpejam, dia menarik tubuh mungil Sakura lebih rapat dan menyamankan posisi tidurnya.

Sebuah senyum mengembang di bibir pemuda itu, saat ia merasakan pemilik tubuh mungil dalam pelukannya meringkuk lebih dalam padanya dan membalas pelukannya. Dia menyukai seperti ini, sangat menyukai. -,-

_Setengah jam kemudian._

Sasuke tampak terlelap, sementara Sakura yang berada dalam pelukannya berbaring terjaga. Sakura bisa merasakan lengan pemuda yang ia cintai itu melilit di pinggangnya, kaki mereka terbelit satu sama lain. Mendadak ia merasakan pipinya memanas, setelah menyadari bahwa saat ini tubuh mereka di balik selimut tidak mengenakan pakaian selembar pun. Ingatan tentang apa yang ia dan Sasuke lakukan semalam membanjiri pikirannya, membuatnya malu dan tersenyum pada saat yang bersamaan.

"Sasuke-_kun_," suara lembut Sakura memanggilnya.

"..."

"Sasuke-_kun_?" panggilnya sekali lagi.

"..."

"Sasuke-_kun_?" panggilnya lagi sembari menggerakkan tubuhnya sedikit, supaya Sasuke terbangun, dan ternyata berhasil.

"Hmmm..." jawab Sasuke terdengar malas.

"Sasuke-_kun_," panggil Sakura lagi, menyebut namanya seperti sebuah belaian lembut. "Ini sudah lewat dari jam enam, kita harus segera bangun,"

"Lima menit lagi, Sakura," gumam Sasuke tanpa membuka matanya.

"Sasuke-_kun..."_ protes Sakura.

Terdengar Sasuke menggerutu kecil sebelum akhirnya ia membuka matanya perlahan. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya yang masuk dari kaca jendela kamarnya. Sepertinya semalam ia lupa untuk menutup tirai jendela kamarnya.

Sasuke melonggarkan lengannya yang melilit pinggang Sakura dan melihat ke bawah, ia tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum saat mendapati gadis yang semalam telah menjadi wanita karenanya itu, memberinya sebuah senyum brilian. Dan entah kenapa, ia merasa Sakura pagi ini terlihat lebih cantik dari biasanya. Ya, biasanya Sakura memang selalu terlihat cantik di mata Sasuke, tapi pagi ini Sakura terlihat lebih bersinar, padahal wanita itu belum mandi, bahkan mencuci mukanya saja belum. -,-

Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya, ia menempelkan keningnya dengan kening Sakura, menatap mata _emerald _gadisnya yang sudah menjadi wanita itu dengan tatapan lembut sembari sebelah tanganya membelai lembut pipi wanita itu. "Aku harap kau tidak akan menyesali apa sudah kita lakukan semalam," bisiknya lembut dan terdengar suaranya masih sedikit serak efek dari bangun tidur.

Sakura hanya memberinya sebuah senyum brilian. Ya, senyum itu cukup untuk memberi jawaban pada Sasuke kalau ia tidak menyesali apa yang sudah mereka lakukan semalam.

-0-0-0-

Dia terus berjalan sampai kakinya membawanya ke dapur. Dari ambang pintu, ia bisa melihat seorang gadis (wanita) cantik sedang sibuk memasak. Sudut bibirnya terangkat dengan pemandangan di depannya itu.

Dia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati wanita cantik itu, setelah berdiri tepat di belakangnya, ia membungkus pinggang wanita itu dengan kedua lengan kokohnya dan menariknya lebih dekat.

"Eh?!" pekik Sakura kaget, Wajah wanita itu seketika merona parah, "Sasuke-_kun_!" wanita itu memprotes, memberi pukulan ringan pada lengan pemuda itu.

Bukannya melepaskan pelukannya, Sasuke malah semakin menarik tubuh Sakura merapat dan mempererat pelukannya.

"Uchiha Sasuke!" Sakura memperingatkan, terdengar nada suaranya sedikit geram. Bukannya Sakura tidak menyukai Sasuke memeluknya seperti itu, hanya saja saat ini ia sedang memasak, kalau Sasuke terus memeluknya seperti ini bisa-bisa ia tidak bisa melanjutkan kegiatan memasaknya, dan bahkan mungkin ia akan segera lupa kalau ia sedang memasak. -,-

Tampak Sasuke meringis, _benar-benar terlihat seperti bukan Sasuke._ Sasuke melonggarkan pelukannya tapi tidak melepaskannya.

"Sakura, kau ada jadwal apa hari ini?" tanyanya, kemudian menempatkan dagunya di pundak wanita itu sebelum akhirnya ia mendaratkan ciuman lembut di bahunya.

Sasuke hanya memberi Sakura sebuah senyum polos saat ia melihat wanita yang masih ia peluk itu menoleh dan melotot padanya sambil mengerucutkan bibir.

"Aku ada tugas di rumah sakit," jawab Sakura sembari mengaduk sup dengan hati-hati.

"Bagaimana kalau hari ini kau tidak usah pergi?"

"Itu tidak mungkin, itu sudah menjadi kewajibanku," jawab Sakura sambil terus melanjutkan kegiatannya memasak.

"Sesekali membolos tidak akan apa-apa," ujar Sakuke enteng. Ia menempatkan ciuman lembut di tengkuk Sakura yang mengakibatkan gadis yang semalam baru saja menjadi wanita itu merasakan getaran aneh yang menyenangkan menjalar ke tulang punggungnya.

"Ke-kenapa aku harus membolos," tanya Sakura sedikit gagap akibat aksi Sasuke itu. "Dan tolong lepaskan pelukanmu, Sasuke-_kun_! Duduk lah, aku sudah hampir selesai," perintah Sakura. Seharusnya ia sudah selesai memasak dari tadi, tapi karena Sasuke terus memeluknya dan sesekali memberinya kecupan, membuat gerakannya menjadi sedikit lambat.

"Kau akan tahu sendiri nanti," jawab Sasuke, dan ia mengabaikan kalimat perintah yang keluar dari mulut Sakura dengan membenamkan kepalanya di tengkuk wanita itu.

_Ada apa dengan Sasuke, sepertinya ia kemasukan setan mesum, ah, apa mungkin dia kemasukan roh-nya petapa mesum?_

Kalau begini terus sepertinya Sakura sendiri lah yang harus melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sasuke, pelukan yang selalu berhasil membuat kepalanya menjadi sedikit pusing.

Sakura mematikan kompor dan memindahkan masakan yang tadi ia masak dari wajan ke dalam piring. Ia meletakkan piring itu ke atas nampan yang sudah berisi beberapa piring berisi sayur dan lauk yang ia masak sebelum masakan terakhirnya itu.

"Sarapan sudah siap. Ayo kita duduk," ucap Sakura sembari melepas paksa tangan Sasuke yang terletak di perutnya.

"Eh?!" pekik Sakura, baru saja ia akan membebaskan diri dari pelukan Sasuke, pemuda itu sudah menariknya kembali dan memutar tubuhnya, sehingga posisi tubuh mereka saat ini saling berhadapan. Pemuda itu dengan cepat membungkukkan badannya dan menempatkan sebuah ciuman lembut di kening Sakura.

Sasuke mengambil nampan yang berisi beberapa masakan yang sudah disiapkan Sakura, dan membawanya ke meja makan, meninggalkan Sakura yang sepertinya membatu akibat tindakannya.

Sejenak kesadaran Sakura seperti menghilang, sampai akhirnya ia mendengar suara Sasuke, "Sampai kapan kau akan diam disini, Sakura?"

Sakura mengerjap kaget. Saat kesadarannya kembali ia menemukan Sasuke yang sedang menatapnya dengan sebuah seringaian sexy di bibirnya.

"Ah, iya, ayo kita sarapan," ucap Sakura tampak sedikit gugup. Sakura segera berbalik untuk mengambil masakan yang tadi sudah ia siapkan, dan sedetik kemudian ia terlihat bingung saat tidak menemukan apa-apa disana.

Sasuke membalik tubuh Sakura, lalu mendorongnya kecil menuju meja makan, "Semua sudah berada di meja makan, Sakura" ujarnya.

Sakura melihat semua hasil masakannya sudah terhidang di atas meja makan. Sepertinya tadi kesadarannya benar-benar menghilang akibat ulah Sasuke, ia sampai tidak tahu kalau sasuke sudah membawa masakannya ke meja makan dan menatanya disana. Bisa sakura tebak, pasti tadi ia terlihat seperti orang bodoh. -,-

Mereka berdua duduk di tempat yang biasanya mereka duduki. (catatan: ini bukan pertama kalinya Sakura memasak dan makan di rumah Sasuke)

Mereka berdua memakan sarapan mereka dalam keheningan yang nyaman.

"Sakura," Sasuke memecahkan keheningan, setelah ia menyelesaikan sarapannya.

"Hmm?" Sakura tersenyum simpul sambil melihat ke arah Sasuke.

Terdengar Sasuke berdeham gugup sebelum berkata, "Nanti malam ... " Sasuke terdiam sejenak sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. "... kita berdua pergi ke rumah orang tuamu,"

"Uhuk," Sakura yang sedang menelan sarapannya tersedak, mata Sakura membulat lebar. Sakura tampak terkejut, _apa mungkin ia salah dengar?_ Sakura menatap Sasuke seakan mencari kebenaran dari kalimat yang barusan Sasuke ucapkan.

Sasuke kembali berdeham dan tampak sedikit gugup. Sepertinya, ini adalah pertama kali dalam hidupnya ia merasa gugup. Sasuke tampak menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan, matanya melihat ke atas meja makan, berusaha menenangkan detak jantungnya yang mendadak berdetak dengan kencang. Setelah dirasa jantungnya sudah berdetak normal, Sasuke segera mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang manik mata _emerald _wanita yang berada di hadapannya tiu.

"Menikahlah denganku," ucap Sasuke mantap dengan wajah dan sorot mata yang menunjukkan keseriusan. Sorot mata itu begitu lembut dan penuh cinta.

Sorot penuh cinta di mata Sasuke dan kalimat singkat yang ia ucapkan, membuat perasaan Sakura penuh dengan sukacita yang tak bisa di gambarkan, terlihat matanya berbinar penuh kebahagian, sebelum akhirnya deraian air mata bahagia keluar dari sudut matanya. Ia bangun dari duduknya, dan langsung menghamburkan dirinya ke dalam pelukan Sasuke, ia menghujani wajah pemuda itu dengan kecupan-kecupan kecil.

Sasuke menarik wanita itu lebih dekat, sehingga membuat wanita itu duduk di pangkuannya. Ia tersenyum pada wanita mungil dalam pelukannya itu. "Aku menganggap ini sebagai ya," ucapnya.

Sakura menghentikan ciuman-ciuman kecilnya, ia menempelkan keningnya pada kening Sasuke dan menangkupkan kedua tangan kecilnya pada kedua sisi wajah Sasuke. Dalam beberapa menit kedepan, mereka saling tatap satu sama lain dan tampak senyum bahagia mengembang di bibir keduanya.

"Sasuke-_kun_?" suara lembut Sakura memanggil Sasuke, terlihat raut khawatir di wajah cantik wanita itu, saat tiba-tiba wajah bahagia Sasuke berubah menjadi sedikit pucat.

"Sasuke-_kun_, Kau kenapa?" tanya Sakura penuh kekhawatiran.

"Apakah ... ayah dan ibumu akan menerimaku?" tanya Sasuke pelan. Jujur, ia merasa khawatir tentang reaksi kedua orang tua Sakura padanya nanti. Mungkin kalau ia tidak pernah menjadi ninja buronan, dia tidak akan merasa khawatir seperti saat ini. Tapi ini ceritanya berbeda, ia adalah mantan ninja buronan kelas satu. Ia berpikir, Pasti tidak akan ada orang tua yang merelakan anaknya menikah dengan mantan penjahat.

Sakura tersenyum menenangkannya, kedua tangannya yang masih berada di pipi Sasuke, mengelus pipi itu dengan lembut.

"Jangan khawatir, Ayah dan ibu ku pasti akan menyukai Sasuke-_kun,_" ucap Sakura. Sakura mendaratkan ciuman di bibir Sasuke, sebuah ciuman lembut.

Sasuke mendesah pelan dengan tindakan Sakura yang sedikit menekan bibirnya, ia mengulurkan tangan untuk menyelipkan anak rambut Sakura ke belakang telinga, tangannya berhenti sejenak pada pipi wanita itu lalu membelainya lembut. Ciuman sederhana dari wanita yang ia cintai itu, berhasil membuat semua kekhawatirannya sedikit berkurang.

"Semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja," bisik Sakura lembut, setelah ia menarik bibirnya menjauh.

Sasuke tampak tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"..."

"..."

"Ah, kita pasti akan terlambat!" seru Sakura, setelah ingat kalau hari ini ia ada tugas di rumah sakit dan sasuke juga harus menjalankan misi wajibnya.

Sakura dengan cepat bangun dari pangkuan sasuke dan membereskan peralatan makan di atas meja, lalu membawanya ke tempat pencucian piring.

"Sasuke-_kun, _bantu aku membersihkan meja makan," perintah Sakura, saat ia melihat sasuke hanya diam sambil terus memandangnya. Sakura menggulung lengan _yukata_-nya sampai ke siku supaya tidak basah terkena air. (Catatan: disini Sakura masih mengenakan _yukata _yang sebelumnya ia pakai karena ia tidak membawa baju ganti, niatnya setelah merayakan ulang tahun Sasuke, Sakura akan pulang. ;)

Sasuke bangun dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekati sakura. Setelah sampai di belakang gadis (wanita) itu, ia melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Sakura.

"Sasuke-_kun,_ lepaskan," protes Sakura. "Aku harus cepat-cepat mencuci peralatan makan ini, atau kita akan terlambat,"

"Bukankah sudah ku bilang, membolos sesekali tidak akan apa-apa," ucap Sasuke ringan

"Tidak bisa. Terutama kau, sasuke-_kun. _Itu adalah misi wajib mu, kau tidak boleh semau sendiri meninggalkannya, atau kau mau mendapat hukuman tambahan dari para tetua?"

"Aku tidak peduli. Dan apa salahnya aku mengambil istirahat sehari. Mereka sudah seenaknya memberiku misi konyol, sudah untung aku mau menerimanya," ucap Sasuke kesal. _*Sasuke bukan kesal pada Sakura tapi ia kesal pada para tetua desa._

"Misi konyol?" Sakura terkikik saat Sasuke menyebut 'misi kelas D' dengan 'misi konyol'.

"Apa lagi kalau bukan misi konyol, mereka benar-benar ingin membuatku tampak bodoh,"

_Ya, misi itu pasti sangat berat untuk Sasuke, yang pada kenyataannya ia adalah salah satu ninja terkuat di Konoha, ah, bukan hanya di Konoha ,tapi diseluruh dunia perninjaan. Ia rela menurunkan sedikit ego-nya untuk menjalankan misi itu demi bisa di terima kembali di Konoha._

Sakura mencuci tangannya yang penuh dengan busa sabun pencuci piring, lalu ia memutar badannya sehingga kini ia menghadap Sasuke. Ia mendongak menatap pemuda itu dan memberinya sebuah senyum lembut.

"Um. Hari ini ... aku tidak akan pergi ke rumah sakit atau kemanapun, aku akan disini bersama Sasuke-kun," ucapnya di ikuti sebuah senyum lebar.

Sakuke tampak bahagia, ia langsung menarik Sakura kedalam pelukannya. -,-

"Hey, lepaskan. Aku belum selesai mencuci peralatan makan, dan kau juga belum membersihkan meja makannya, Sasuke-_kun,"_ protes Sakura.

"Kita bisa menundanya nanti," jawab Sasuke enteng.

Sasuke melonggarkan pelukannya dan sebelah tangannya berpindah mengusap lembut pipi putih Sakura. Sakura yang tadinya ingin mengeluarkan kata-kata protes, merasa seperti kata-kata yang ingin ia ucapkan tertelan di tenggorokannya saat ia mendongak melihat mata _onyx_ Sasuke yang memukau.

Sasuke menatap Sakura dalam. "Terima kasih," ucap Sasuke lembut. Ia meletakkan dahinya pada dahi Sakura.

"Sebenarnya, aku benar-benar merasa khawatir kalau orangtuamu tidak akan menerimaku," ucap Sasuke.

Sakura memberinya senyum menenangkan. "Jangan berpikir yang berlebihan, ayah dan ibu ku pasti akan menerima Sasuke-_kun_," ucapnya lembut.

Meskipun sakura berkata seperti itu, tapi itu belum cukup mengurangi rasa kekhawatirannya.

Tanpa aba-aba bibir tipis Sasuke menyentuh dan menekan bibir merah Sakura. Sasuke mulai menciumi bibir wanita itu dengan lembut. ke dua tangannya yang semula berada di kedua sisi pipi Sakura dengan pelan turun ke pinggangnya. Lengan kokohnya menarik pinggang wanita itu mendekat sembari mulutnya ciuman wanita itu dengan begitu banyak gairah.

Ya, pukul delapan pagi, masih bisa memberinya banyak waktu untuk menghabiskan hari yang menyenangkan dengan Sakura, sebelum ia harus menghadapi kedua orangtuanya. Sasuke benar-benar merasa khawatir dan takut dengan kemungkinan terburuk yang mungkin akan ia hadapi nanti.

Ciuman Sasuke yang terasa begitu banyak gairah itu, membuat Sakura merasa pusing, hanya dalam hitungan detik ia mulai merespon ciuman itu. Sakura melingkarkan lengannya di leher Sasuke.

Kedua lengan Sasuke melingkar di sekeliling tubuh mungil Sakura, Satu di pinggang dan satu di bahunya, memegang tubuh mungil itu erat-erat. Tangannya mengembara naik dan turun mengelus kulit di balik bahan sutra dari _yukata_ yang Sakura kenakan.

"Ngh..." Sakura melenguh halus dalam mulut Sasuke saat ia merasakan tangan Sasuke menekan pinggang mereka lebih intim. Entah sadar atau tidak, ia dengan sendirinya mencondongkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Sasuke sedekat mungkin, dan jari-jarinya yang berada pada helaian-helaian rambut Sasuke menekan kepala pemuda itu lebih dekat untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Tindakan Sakura mengakibatkan Sasuke mengerang di dalam mulutnya. Ciuman mereka bertambah ganas dan menggebu-gebu seolah mereka ingin melahap satu sama lain. -,-

Ketika kebutuhan udara mulai berkurang, Sakura menarik bibirnya menjauh, tangannya mencengkeram pundak Sasuke, Ia mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya dan berusaha menenangkan detak jantungnya yang seperti mengamuk di dalam dadanya.

Sembari menunggu Sakura mengambil nafas, bibir Sasuke bergerak di sepanjang rahang Sakura, ke bawah telinganya di mana ia mencium dan menghisap pada kulit sensitif wanita itu, membuat wanita itu mendesah lembut akibat gelombang ekstasi yang melandanya.

Bibir Sasuke terus menyapu arteri sepanjang leher Sakura, tangannya berjalan dari pinggang ke pinggul dan menekan pinggul wanita itu merapat padanya, mengakibatkan Sebuah sensasi yang luar biasa muncul dan hidup dalam diri Sakura.

Mulut Sakura mengeluarkan desahan yang sempat ia tahan, ia merasakan perutnya menegang, menuntut hal-hal yang sampai saat ini belum bisa ia berikan. Stimulus yang didapatkan dari sentuhan-sentuhan kecil pada kulit sensitifnya, sentuhan bibir dan juga aroma tubuh Sasuke yang mengisi lubang hidungnya, mengirimkan gairahnya terbakar yang membuatnya merasa pusing.

Sakura tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi, ia menguburkan tangannya ke rambut Sasuke dan menariknya sedikit untuk memaksa kepala pemuda itu menghadap ke atas dan mempertemukan bibir mereka kembali.

Bibir mereka menyatu dan merasakan, mengecap dan bergerak penuh gairah. Hingga akhirnya Sakura terpekik dalam mulutnya ketika merasakan tubuh bagian belakangnya menabrak benda keras (tempat pencucian piring) dan tubuh Sasuke memantul pada tubuhnya, mengakibatkan bibir mereka terpisah selama beberapa detik, sebelum Sasuke melihat api yang sangat tidak wajar dari dalam mata Sakura. Sasuke tersenyum, dan dalam hitungan detik ia kembali mencium wanita itu, kali ini dengan gairah yang lebih besar dibanding sebelumnya.

Tangan sakura menelusup ke dalam kaos Sasuke, berusaha merasakan kulitnya. Merasa Kaos itu sedikit menghalangi pergerakan tangannya, Sakura meraih bagian bawah kaos yang Sasuke kenakan dan menariknya ke atas, Sasuke otomatis mengangkat lengannya untuk membantunya melepaskan kaos yang ia kenakan. Segera setelah kaos itu lepas, tangan Sakura langsung menjelajahi punggung Sasuke, mengembara naik turun mengelus otot punggungnya. -,-

Sentuhan jari-jari Sakura membuat Sasuke bereaksi. Jantung Sasuke seperti mengamuk di dalam dadanya, ia menekan tubuhnya merapat pada wanita yang ia cintai itu. Pikirannya kabur. Ia merasa pusing dengan rasa dan aroma Sakura.

Tangannya berjalan meraih _obi_ dari _yukata_ yang Sakura kenakan, dan dengan tidak sabaran ia melepas _yukata_ itu dari tubuh Sakura. Setelah _yukata_ itu lepas, tangannya mulai mengembara di seluruh kulit tubuh atas Sakura, menyentuh dan membelai di tempat intimnya. membuat Sakura mengerang dalam mulutnya dan tubuh wanita itu mencondong padanya, seperti secara tidak langsung memberinya ijin untuk melakukan sesuatu yang lebih dari itu.

Saat mendengar erangan Sakura, Sasuke tanpa memutuskan ciumannya sedikit membungkuk untuk menghubungkan lengannya dengan paha Sakura, dan dengan gerakan cepat mengangkat tubuh mungil itu. Sementara Sakura secara naluriah melingkarkan kakinya di sekitar pinggul Sasuke.

Tanpa pernah meninggalkan bibirnya dari bibir Sakura sedikitpun, Sasuke membawa Sakura ke lantai atas, ke kamarnya. Setelah ia mencapai tempat tidurnya, ia menurunkan Sakura dengan lembut di atas tempat tidur.

Dia menatap Sakura, dan mendapati wanita itu menatapnya balik, terlihat pupilnya melebar, napasnya memburu, rambut _soft pink-_nya terurai di atas kasur membuatnya tampak begitu cantik.

Sakura memejamkan matanya saat ia melihat Sasuke mulai merangkak ke atas tubuhnya. Meskipun apa yang akan mereka lakukan itu bisa di bilang adalah yang kedua kalinya untuk mereka, tapi entah kenapa Sakura masih merasa malu. -,-

Sebelah tangan Sasuke mengusap lembut dahi sakura, menyingkarkan helaian-helaian rambut dari dahi wanita itu, tindakannya membuat Sakura membuka matanya, _emerald _bertabrakan dengan _onyx_, pandangan mereka seperti terkunci satu sama lain. Dengan pelan Sasuke menurunkan tubuhnya, berusaha sebisa mungkin supaya berat badannya tidak membebani Sakura terlaku banyak.

Siku Sasuke berada di kedua sisi wajah Sakura saat ia menekan tubuhnya ke bawah. Sakura merasakan sensasi luar biasa kembali menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya saat ia merasakan kulit tubuhnya bertemu dengan kulit tubuh Sasuke yang menekan tubuh mungilnya. Ia merasakan perutnya kembali menegang.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya dan matanya terpejam saat bibirnya mendarat di bibir merah Sakura, Sasuke menciumnya perlahan, lembut, penuh kasih.

Disisi lain, Saat wajah Sasuke mendekati wajahnya, Sakura memejamkan matanya untuk fokus merasakan sentuhan dan menikmati nuansa mulut Sasuke pada mulutnya. Sakura mendesah lembut saat merasakan bibir Sasuke menekan bibirnya. Ia merasa seperti ada kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di dalam perutnya. Perlahan-lahan, ia mengangkat lengannya dan melingkarkannya di leher Sasuke, menanggapi ciuman yang Sasuke berikan.

mereka bertemu kembali dalam gairah dan hasrat yang sama. Mulut bertemu dengan mulut, kulit dengan kulit, mereka bernapas semakin berat, setiap sentuhan, setiap sensasi, setiap reaksi diperbesar dalam lenguhan, desahan dan erangan yang sangat nyata dan terasa. Mereka tak bisa puas dan merasa terpenuhi hanya dengan sentuhan, hanya dengan ciuman, hanya dengan meraba, bibir, belai, raba. Mereka butuh sesuatu.

Sesuatu yang lebih.

*sensore* ;p

-0-0-0-0

Sasuke dan Sakura berdiri di luar rumah keluarga Haruno. Sasuke terlihat sangat gugup. Sakura yang menyadarinya segera meraih tangan Sasuke dan menggenggamnya lembut, berharap tindakannya akan membantu menghilangkan kegugupan pemuda yang ia cintai itu.

"Sasuke-_kun_, aku mencintaimu, ibuku pasti akan mencintaimu juga . Jangan khawatir begitu banyak," ucap Sakura lembut.

"Bagaimana dengan ayahmu, Sakura?"

"Ayah? Aku tidak yakin. Tapi aku yakin, ayah tidak akan membunuhmu," jawab Sakura bercanda.

Sasuke menelan ludah sambil menatap rumah keluarga Haruno.

"Ayo kita masuk, Ayahku pasti juga akan menyukaimu Sasuke_-kun,_" ucap Sakura sembari menarik Sasuke menuju pintu masuk.

"Ah, aku lupa tidak membawa kunci," ucap Sakura pada dirinya sendiri. Ia dengan segera menekan tombol bel pintu.

Sakura mendongak untuk melihat wajah Sasuke, saat ia merasakan tepak tangannya yang bertautan dengan telapak tangan Sasuke di genggam pemuda itu sedikit kuat.

"Jangan khawatir, mereka pasti akan menerimamu, Sasuke-_kun,_" ucap Sakura berusaha meyakinkan kembali.

Sasuke dan Sakura melepaskan tautan tangan mereka saat mendengar pintu rumah keluarga Haruno itu dibuka dari dalam, beberapa detik kemudian muncul seorang pria dewasa dengan rambut sewarna dengan warna rambut Sakura.

"Hei, ayah!" seru Sakura, dan langsung melompat ke pelukan ayahnya.

Ayah Sakura tampak sedikit kaget sebelum ia merentangkan tangannya untuk memeluk putrinya. "Putri kecilku? ayah sangat merindukanmu, nak," ucapnya sembari memeluk putri kesayangannya itu.

Sasuke menelan ludahnya kembali saat ia melihat ayah Sakura menatapnya dari punggung Sakura.

"Oh iya, Ayah, ini adalah Sasuke_-kun,_" ucap Sakura memperkenalkan Sasuke, setelah pelukan mereka terpisah.

Sasuke membungkukkan badannya, "Haruno-_sama_ senang bertemu dengan anda,"

"jadi namamu adalah Uchiha Sasuke?" tanya ayah Sakura dingin sembari menatap dingin pemuda itu.

"Benar," jawab Sasuke.

"Ah, ayah, sebaiknya kita masuk ke dalam dulu," ucap Sakura berusaha memecahkan ketegangan.

Mata ayah Sakura yang sedari tadi tertuju pada Sasuke, berpindah ke arah putrinya. Ia mengangguk dan berjalan ke dalam, Sakura dan Sasuke membuntuti di belakangnya.

Saat berjalan masuk, tangan Sakura menyentuh tangan Sasuke dengan lembut untuk menenangkan Sasuke yang terlihat kembali gugup.

Mereka sampai di ruang makan dan melihat ibu Sakura sedang menata hidangan di meja makan.

"Hai, Ibu,"

Ibu Sakura berbalik dan tampak sedikit terkejut. "Hai, Sayang," ucap Ibu Sakura terlihat sangat bahagia. Ia berjalan menghampiri putrinya dan memberinya pelukan, "Kenapa beberapa hari ini tidak datang mengunjungi kami, ibu sangat merindukanmu, nak," (Sakura disini sudah tinggal terpisah dengan orang tuanya, ia tinggal di apartemennya)

"Maafkan aku, ibu, beberapa hari ini aku sedikit sibuk. Aku juga sangat merindukanmu," ucap Sakura.

Ibu Sakura melihat ke arah Sasuke saat melepaskan pelukannya. "Jadi, kau pasti Uchiha Sasuke, bukan? Aku sudah mendengar begitu banyak tentangmu dari putriku," katanya tersenyum ramah pada Sasuke.

Mendengar ucapan ibunya, Sakura tampak sedikit merona, sedangkan Sasuke tampak tersenyum canggung.

Sasuke membungkuk memberi salam. "Senang bertemu dengan anda, Haruno-_sama,_" ucapnya.

Ibu Sakura tertawa melihat Sasuke yang terkesan sangat formal, "Bibi. Panggil aku bibi. Kalau kau mau, kau juga boleh memanggilku ibu, seperti Sakura kami,"

"A-a ,baiklah bibi," ucap Sasuke sedikit gugup.

Ibu sakura tersenyum lebar, "Nah, itu lebih bagus,"

"Oh, iya, kenapa kita semua tidak duduk dulu, sambil melanjutkan mengenal satu sama lain, kebetulan makan malam sudah siap. Ayo, kita makan malam bersama," ucap Ibu Sakura, mengajak Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Ayo, Sasuke-_kun_," ajak Sakura. Sakura berjalan dan duduk di sebelah ibunya.

Sasuke melihat satu-satunya tempat duduk yang tersisa hanya di sebelah ayah Sakura.

"Duduklah dan makan dengan kami," ucap ayah Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum saat mendengar ucapan ayahnya, ia memberi isyarat pada Sasuke supaya cepat duduk.

"Jadi kau berkencan dengan putriku?" tanya ayah Sakura ketika Sasuke sudah duduk di sebelahnya.

"benar, Haruno-_sama,_" jawab Sasuke.

"Paman, panggil aku paman," ucap ayah Sakura

"I-iya, paman," jawab Sasuke canggung.

"Sudah berapa lama?"

"Sekitar satu bulan, Paman," Jawab Sasuke, kegugupannya sudah mulai sedikit berkurang ketika mendengar ayah sakura menyuruhnya memanggilnya paman.

Ayah Sakura menatap ke arah putrinya, "Kenapa kau tidak membawanya ke sini lebih cepat?" tanyanya terdengar nadanya sedikit tinggi.

Sakura sedikit bergidik saat melihat ayahnya yang seperti akan memarahinya. "A-ayah, i-itu ... "

"Sayang, berhentilah bertanya, Sasuke-_kun_ mungkin sudah gugup bertemu kita, jangan membuatnya merasa lebih buruk," tegur ibu Sakura pada suaminya.

Ayah Sakura akhirnya berhenti bertanya dan semuanya memulai makan malam dalam hening.

"Berapa usiamu, Uchiha?" tanya ayah Sakura memecahkan keheningan. Ibu Sakura menghembuskan nafas, suaminya kembali membuat dua remaja yang duduk di dekatnya tampak kembali tegang, terutama Sasuke.

Sasuke menelan makanan di mulutnya dengan susah, "Tujuh belas tahun, paman,"

"Apakah kau pernah mencium Sakura kami?"

"Uhuk," Sakura yang sedang menelan makanannya tersedak. "AYAH!" seru Sakura, wajahnya merah padam. Sasuke yang duduk di depannya juga tidak jauh beda, dan terlihat sangat tidak nyaman.

"Sayang, itu terlalu pribadi," tegur ibu Sakura pada suaminya. "Dan apa salahnya mereka melakukan hal seperti itu, mereka sudah cukup dewasa," tambahnya.

Terdengar ayah Sakura mengerutu tidak jelas, tapi ia tidak kembali bertanya lagi. Dan semuanya kembali melanjutkan makan.

"Paman, Bibi," panggil Sasuke.

Sasuke meneguk ludah saat melihat kedua orang yang tadi ia panggil itu melihat ke arahnya. "Sebenarnya ... tujuan saya kesini selain untuk bertemu dengan paman dan bibi, saya juga ingin meminta izin untuk menikahi putri kalian," ucap Sasuke.

Ayah Sakura sedikit terbatuk akibat kaget, ia segera mengambil gelasnya dan meminum sedikit air di dalammya sebelum bersuara, "Menikah? Kau akan menikahi putriku dengan umur kalian yang baru tujuh belas tahun? ... Tidak,"

"Ayah!" protes Sakura.

"Mereka sudah cukup dewasa, sayang, " ujar ibu Sakura, berusaha membantu putrinya dan calon menantunya itu. :)

"Tapi mereka baru tujuh belas," balas ayah Sakura.

"Apa salahnya?" bela ibu Sakura.

"Paman, bibi, Saya berjanji, saya akan melakukan segalanya semampu saya untuk membuat putri kalian bahagia," suara Sasuke memotong perdebatan ayah dan ibu Sakura itu.

Mereka berdua menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Ibu Sakura terlihat tersenyum senang mendengar ucapan Sasuke sementara ayahnya menatap Sasuke tajam. dan Sakura yang duduk di depannya tampak merona merah.

Sasuke meneguk ludahnya sebelum kembali bersuara. "Sakura adalah segalanya bagi saya. Setelah seluruh keluarga saya meninggal , saya tidak pernah berpikir bahwa saya akan menemukan cinta lagi, tapi saya bertemu Sakuara, dan dari sana saya mulai menemukan cinta lagi,"

Kedua orang tua Sakura terlihat diam, tatapan ayah Sakura kini mulai sedikit melembut.

"Ketika saya pertama kali bertemu dengan putri paman dan bibi, hati saya tertutup, tapi pelan-pelan cahaya dalam diri Sakura membuat hati saya mulai terbuka," Sasuke berhenti sejenak dan menatap Sakura sebelum kembali berbicara, "Saya pernah mencoba mendorongnya menjauh dari hidup saya, tapi mungkin saat itu sudah terlambat, karena hati dan mata saya sudah mulai tertuju pada putri kalian. Sakura adalah semua harapan dan impian saya. Saya mencintai Sakura, dan ingin menghabiskan sisa hidup saya dengannya,"

Sakura meneteskan air mata bersamaan dengan Sasuke meyelesaikan ucapannya, ia menatap Sasuke dan tersenyum lembut saat mendapati pemuda itu menoleh ke arahnya. _Mungkin ini adalah kalimat terpanjang yang pernah Sasuke ucapkan._

Ibu Sakura menghapus air mata yang sempat jatuh di pipinya, ia tersenyum bahagia saat memandang bergantian ke arah kedua remaja itu.

Terdengar ayah Sakura menghela nafas. "Tadinya, aku hanya ingin tahu seberapa serius kau mencintai putriku, Sasuke-_kun,_" ucap ayah Sakura di ikuti sebuah senyum tulus.

"Eh?"

"Ketika kau bicara seperti itu, aku jadi merasa tenang untuk melepaskan putri kecilku padamu," lanjut ayah Sakura.

Sasuke mengerjap, _Apakah ia salah dengar? _Sasuke menatap kosong pada ayah Sakura sampai akhirnya ia mendengar teriakan Sakura.

Sakura melompat dari kursinya dan berlari memeluk leher ayahnya. "Ayah, terima kasih banyak! Aku sayang ayah," seru Sakura, ia terlihat sangat senang.

"Terima kasih paman," ucap Sasuke, ia terlihat tidak kalah jauh bahagianya dari Sakura.

Sebelah tangan ayah Sakura terulur dan menepuk sayang kepala calon menantunya itu,

Ibu Sakura berjuang untuk tidak menangis sendiri saat melihat pemandangan di depannya. "Selamat datang di keluarga kami Sasuke-_kun,_" ucap Ibu Sakura. "Kau harus sering datang untuk makan malam bersama kami," tambahnya.

Sasuke tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Terima kasih, bibi,"

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya pada ayahnya dan segera melompat ke pangkuan Sasuke dan memeluk pemuda itu erat, sangat erat. "Aku sangat bahagia! Ini sangat sempurna," ucap Sakura menatap wajah Sasuke dan matanya terlihat berbinar ceria.

Sasuke menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada pipi wanita itu dan tampak senyum bahagia terus tercetak di bibirnya, "Aku juga sangat bahagia, Sakura, sangat," bisiknya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-_kun_," ucap Sakura lembut.

Sasuke tersenyum, "Aku juga mencintaimu, Sakura,"

Kedua orang tua Sakura saling lempar pandang, kemudian tersenyum satu sama lain dan meninggalkan ruang makan itu dalam diam. -,-

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.


End file.
